Te Pertenezco
by Briita Kou
Summary: Post Stars UA. Todo va viento en popa con los preparativos de la boda de Serena y Darien, pero la reaparición de el grupo Three Lights reavivara sentimientos y probablemente todo cambie.
1. Prólogo- Dos corazones separados

**- TE PERTENEZCO -**

**Disclaimer****:Todos los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, usados sin ningún fin de lucro. La historia es cien por ciento original de la autora aquí presente**

**Autora****: Briita Kou**

**Protagonistas****: Serena Tsukino/ Seiya Kou**

**Prólogo**

**-Dos corazones separados / Un futuro unido-**

La noche se sentía un tanto fría, aun así se podía distinguir en la banca del parque, a una pareja de novios. Ella una linda jovencita de 19 años, su cabello rubio y largo peinado en dos coletas, se encontraba recargada en el hombro de quien le sostiene su mano entrelazada, un chico de cabellera negra azabache, alto, delgado y de tez blanca; ambos pensativos, ambos con la mirada fija en la Luna, que a pesar de estar llena, su brillo era muy nítido.

Así pasaron más de 20 minutos hasta que Darien, un joven apuesto, que refleja madurez y seriedad en su rostro, rompió el silencio.

— Serena...

— ¿Si-i...? - le respondió distraída.

— Estaba pensando... faltan solo ocho meses para que te conviertas en la Señora Chiba – dijo fríamente.

— Sí, lo sé Darien, dentro de poco por fin comenzaremos a crear Tokio de Cristal... - Sus palabras tenían un tono melancólico que disimuló con una sonrisa y detrás de eso, un suspiro... Ambos se volvieron a sumergir en sus pensamientos.

Serena solo pensaba en aquel chico con el cual pasó tan divertidos y especiales momentos, aquel que la nombró su "bombón". Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, eso sucedía siempre que Seiya se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, y a decir verdad, últimamente pasaba muy a menudo.

Mientras Darien, él como ya lo había externado, pensaba en su futuro, un futuro que por demás ya sabía cuál era, ellos están unidos desde el pasado, desde aquellos tiempos cuando el Milenio de Plata era el reino más próspero y poderoso de la Galaxia. Y estaba escrito que en el futuro sería igual, prueba palpable era Rini, su futura hija, que ya conocían y a la cual quería mucho, esa niña que le alegro tantas veces el corazón. Darien es un hombre muy bueno y responsable, tanto que, desde el momento que recordó que él es el protector de la Tierra, y que se convertiría en el Rey Endymion y junto con Serena o mejor dicho la Neo Reina Serena edificaría Tokio de Cristal, desde ese momento decidió sacrificarse por la prosperidad y seguridad de su planeta. ¿Sacrificarse? ¡Sí! No se podía engañar él mismo, sabía muy bien que no amaba a Serena, no podía negar que es una niña muy tierna, muy linda que le roba el corazón a cualquiera, pero exacto, solo es una niña. De hecho antes de saber que ella es la Princesa de la Luna, pensaba que era una niña llorona, se le hacía tan infantil, tan inmadura, jamás le interesaría como mujer, de no ser porque en su pasado la amo, aprendió a convivir con ella y ¡Claro! se había encariñado, pero era solo eso _**"cariño"**_ y _resignación_; pero su corazón vibraba por alguien más, alguien que aparte de prohibida era imposible.

¿Cómo es posible que dos personas tengan que casarse para cumplir con una misión? Esa misión que es destino y no decisión.

•**S&S•**

Notas de la Autora:

**Agradecimiento**: Quiero agradecer infinitamente a PaulaLunatica, por apoyarme, por ser mi beta y sobre todo por la amistad al igual que a Demencia, ¡Gracias por los ánimos que me dan para escribir! ¡Las amo!

Espero sus reviews, y espero que les guste el inicio de esta historia.

Briita Kou


	2. I- Lealtad y Desamor

**Disclaimer****:Todos los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, usados sin ningún fin de lucro. La historia es cien por ciento original de la autora aquí presente.**

_**Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes**_

**- TE PERTENEZCO -**

**Capítulo 1**

**-Lealtad y Desamor-**

— ¡Princesa! Eso es lo que eres… una Princesa, y yo… - desde su ventana viendo al cielo hablaba sollozando un joven de gran belleza, tez blanca y cabello negro como la noche y largo agarrado en una coleta baja – ¡Yo solo soy una Sailor! – Se lamentaba — Pero bombón, no sé cómo paso, te metiste tan adentro de mi corazón – Las lágrimas aparecían en sus hermosos ojos celestes – Te extraño tanto, extraño tu sonrisa, tu voz y todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos… - suspiró – me pregunto; ¿Si tu pensaras en mí? Y si lo haces, ¿Qué tan frecuente es?- Quedando inmerso en sus pensamientos.

— Seiya… ¿Otra vez pensando en ella verdad?- Preguntó entrando en la habitación un apuesto joven de cabello plateado y ojos verde claro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – Sonrojado – No… - intentó esconder su rostro - ¡Claro que no Yaten!

— Entonces, ¿En qué pensabas hermanito? – lo interrogó Taiki, un chico alto de cabello castaño y unos expresivos ojos color violeta, que se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta.

—Este… pe… pensaba en como en tan poco tiempo nuestro planeta se ha reconstruido – Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Yaten y Taiki se quedaron en silencio viendo con tristeza a su hermano, que aunque él lo negará su mirada lo decía todo… aun la extrañaba.

— Bueno – interrumpió el silencio Yaten –, no se te olvide Nuestra Princesa quiere vernos en una hora en su estudio – Y salieron los chicos dejando a Seiya solo nuevamente.

— Bombón…. – susurró y detrás un suspiro, por más que él quisiera estar con su Bombón los dos tienen un destino ya trazado, él juro lealtad infinita a la Princesa Kakyuu, y la protegería con su propia vida de ser necesario. Ese es su destino, ser guerrera, ser la líder de las Sailor Star Lights. Mientras el de Serena, se lo repetía todo el tiempo en su cabeza, pero aun así no podía arrancarla de su corazón -; _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la conocí antes?_ – se reprochaba a sí mismo.

Y así siguió ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta la hora del encuentro con la Princesa Kakyuu. En ese momento se transformo en Sailor Star Fighter, una esbelta mujer de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules que vestía el uniforme negro de las guerreras de ese planeta.

Antes de entrar toco la puerta de esa enorme habitación, de la cual se percibía un agradable aroma a flores –_sin duda la Princesa ya está aquí_ – pensó. Una voz que provenía del interior del estudio le dio la orden de entrar.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio que dos Sailors, una de cabello castaño y ojos violetas y la otra cabellos de plata y ojos esmeralda y dulces como la miel, ya se encontraban sentadas en los sillones frente al escritorio; una mujer hermosa de cabello rojo y vestido del mismo color sentada del otro lado del escritorio le sonrió cálidamente.

— Toma asiento Fighter – Le dijo Kakyuu.

Ya que las tres Sailors estaban sentadas, comenzó a hablar – Mis queridas estrellas fugaces… – sonrió –. Gracias a ustedes y su dedicación Kinmoku ha renacido, todos podemos vivir en paz y armonía…

— No tiene que agradecer Princesa, sabe que somos sus incondicionales – interrumpió Sailor Star Healer.

— Así es – aseguró Sailor Star Maker –, lo hacemos con amor, este es nuestro amado planeta – añadió la castaña.

— Y es nuestra obligación como guardianas de usted y este planeta – Dijo al fin Sailor Star Fighter.

— Lo sé, pero a pesar de eso, me doy cuenta que no son completamente felices – su semblante cambio reflejando tristeza al mirar a sus guerreras.

— ¿Qué? – Gritó sorprendida Healer – ¡Eso es mentira Princesa! Nos llena de felicidad ver la prosperidad en nuestro planeta.

— Si chicas, sé que Fighter, Healer y Maker se sienten satisfechas y felices con sus logros como guerreras, pero… - suspiró profundamente – Seiya. Yaten y Taiki, ellos tienen sus corazones a la mitad, y sus complementos se encuentran lejos de aquí, en el Planeta Tierra.

— ¡No! ¡Princesa nuevamente se equivoca! – Dijo Maker, volteando a ver a Healer, esperando apoyo a su afirmación. Pero ella se quedó pensativa, con la mirada perdida y sus ojos verdes se cristalizaron –; _¿Qué rayos le pasa a Healer? De Fighter si era de esperarse_ – Pensó cuando vio que dos lagrimas frías rodaban por sus mejillas – _Pero de ¿Healer?_ – Bajo la mirada negando con la cabeza, sabía que la Princesa tenía razón, él también la extrañaba. Pero no quería aceptarlo.

— Princesa… - Dijo Fighter casi inaudible –, pero aun así nos entregamos totalmente a nuestra misión, eso no debe preocuparle.

— Me preocupa, mi querida Fighter, yo las quiero mucho – decía mientras apretaba los puños para no llorar –. Por eso anhelo que sean felices y sé que esa felicidad no está aquí – Fighter sintió que su corazón se aceleró al escuchar las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su Princesa, sintió una esperanza –, es por eso que tome una decisión – Dijo firmemente Kakyuu.

Las tres Sailors miraban fijamente a su princesa, el corazón les latía fuerte y cálidamente.

— Irán a la Tierra, en busca de sus sueños, en dado caso que algo saliera mal – miró tristemente a Fighter – podrán volver, este siempre será su hogar – añadió la Princesa Kakyuu.

— ¿Es verdad eso? – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa Fighter – ¡Gracias Princesa!

— Se irán esta misma noche. – Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Para ella era muy difícil dejarlas ir, pero sabía que era lo mejor para todos, el único que le preocupaba era Seiya, tal vez terminaría de romperse su corazón.

•**S&S****•**

Hola! Ü

Pues aquí les dejo el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado!

Muchas gracias por leerme y sus reviews** PaulaLunatica, rogue85, Tatily, EstrellaBlanca, Amy Kou, Romy, Kary **me animan a seguir escribiendo!

Sigan dejándome sus comentarios, observaciones, consejos y demás! Eso me ayuda de mucho! Gracias!

**Briitha Kou**


	3. II- Premoniciones

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, usados sin ningún fin de lucro.**

•_Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

**- TE PERTENEZCO –**

**Capítulo 2**

**-Premoniciones-**

Mirando el mar, se encontraba una chica alta de cabello corto color rubio cenizas, vestida de forma varonil, a su lado, una joven de porte elegante y belleza impresionante, su cabellera aguamarina y su mirada celeste en el infinito.

— ¿Qué ves Michiru? - Preguntó la rubia.

— Las olas traen noticias, el mar está muy inquieto, pero… no logro entenderlo - Un tono de preocupación se notaba en su respuesta.

— Presiento que tiene que ver con mi Gatita – Dijo Haruka algo desconcertada. Michiru sostuvo la mano de su amiga entre las suyas para tranquilizarla.

— ¡Vamos! Busquemos a las chicas – y comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto deportivo parqueado a orillas de la carretera.

***S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S******S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S***

— ¡Serena! ¡Llegaras tarde! – Dijo en tono de regaño una simpática gatita negra con una media Luna dorada en la frente.

— ¡Ya voy Luna! Solo deja guardar las revistas, quiero que las chicas me den su opinión para el vestido.

***S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S******S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S***

— ¡Serena no cambia! – Dijo en tono molesto Rei, una chica de cabello negro, con personalidad enigmática, que vestía un kimono rojo con blanco.

— Ya Rei, deja de quejarte, además se le perdona, con tantos preparativos que tiene que hacer – le contestó emocionada una rubia de ojos azules.

— ¡Mina tiene razón! Serena no ha de saber ni donde tiene la cabeza, si de por sí es distraída por naturaleza, ahora agrégale los preparativos para su boda – Río divertida Ami que con los lentes de armazón blanco que llevaba puestos, acentuaba su característica personalidad intelectual y resaltaba su corta cabellera azul a juego con sus ojos del mismo color.

— ¡Listo! He terminado todos los bocadillos para esta velada – salía de la cocina diciendo Lita, con su ya característica coleta castaña –. Espero sean suficientes para Serena, que con eso de la boda come más de lo normal – Todas ríen divertidas.

— ¡Chicas! – Dijo Serena casi sin aliento por subir corriendo las escaleras del Templo Hikawa.

— Serena, ¡Otra vez tarde! – Le reclamó Rei.

— Es que… es que… me quede dormida – dijo apenada y quejumbrosa –: ¡Perdón chicas!

— Ese no es el comportamiento para la futura Neo Reina – Dijo molesto un gato blanco con una luna dorada en la frente.

— ¡Artemis! – Dijo Luna mientras le golpeaba la cabeza –. Aunque tiene razón Serena, debes ser más responsable y madura, ya estas a ocho meses de convertirte en la gobernante del planeta Tierra.

La cara de Serena se entristeció, no sabía porque, pero le pesaba demasiado solo la simple idea.

— Bueno, tal vez eso con el tiempo lo logre, pero si **mi **Darien me ama, aceptará a esta Serena llorona y distraída, a esta Serena con cabeza de chorlito – afirmó señalándose la cabeza mientras cerraba un ojo y reía inocentemente.

Todas rieron, excepto Luna y Artemis que se quedaron preocupados ante sus palabras, y Rei que se quedó pensativa, ella mejor que nadie sabía que – _a Darien no le gustan las chicas infantiles, él busca madurez, seriedad, un amor más responsable… y Serena no cumple ninguno de esos requisitos. Él necesita alguien con quien compartir opiniones, no a quien explicarle todo. Pero Serena es la Princesa de la Luna, y se tiene que casar con el Príncipe Endymion, porque así es su destino y no se puede hacer nada al respecto_– Suspiró.

Serena les mostró las revistas que contenían cientos de modelos de vestidos de novias, y empezaron a hojear y elegir sus favoritos.

Así pasaron todo el día entre risas, bocadillos y pláticas, claro todo referente a la Gran Boda.

Al anochecer, las chicas se encontraban sentadas viendo el cielo, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, tanto que hacían ver a la Luna opaca.

— ¡Miren! – Dijo Lita señalando tres estrellas fugaces que cruzaban el cielo.

Sintieron una calidez extraña en su corazón y se voltearon a ver entre ellas, esa sensación era extraña pero no desconocida.

— ¡Tal vez sean las Starlights! – Dijo emocionada la castaña.

— ¡Cómo crees! No, ellas están en su planeta, y todo esta tan pasivo como para que vinieran a la Tierra – Dijo segura Rei.

— Si, además no creo que quieran venir – Añadió Ami un tanto desilusionada –. Sería doloroso.

Serena se quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos

*** * * * * INICIO FLASH BACK * * * * ***

— _¡Bombón!... ¿Sabes? Yo nunca me olvidaré de ti… - Dijo Seiya._

— _Si, nosotros seremos siempre buenos amigos – Contestó Serena contenta._

_Yaten se ríe a carcajadas, se escuchan risas, todos tienen una gran gota en la cabeza._

— _¡Nunca entiendes bombón! – Dijo Seiya sonriendo._

*** * * * * FIN FLASH BACK * * * * ***

— Si… si te entendí… - Susurro para sí.

— _Pero tuve que actuar así, Darien estaba conmigo, no pude hacer más, pero como me hubiera gustado abrazarte por última vez _- suspiró -, _decirte cuanto te quiero, porque sí, yo tampoco te olvidaré - _vino un suspiro más_ –, no puedo, estas tan adentro de mi corazón_ – Sus ojos se cristalizaron, bajó la cabeza para que nadie lo notará, pero sintió un apretón de manos de esos que dicen "_yo estoy contigo, ¡Ánimo!_" era Rei que notó de inmediato que Serena estaba recordando a Seiya. Entendía a su amiga, ese es un amor imposible como el que ella tenía.

***S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S******S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S***

Los astros que atravesaron el cielo, parecían haber caído cerca de la playa, donde solo se distinguían tres siluetas femeninas.

— Vamos al departamento, tenemos que descansar para recuperar energías, mañana empezara la búsqueda – Dijo una de ellas y empezó a caminar, seguida por las otras dos.

* * *

Hola! Ü

Pues aquí un capítulo más, espero un les este gustado! Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **smilesx568****, ****Sailor Alissa****, Benny **y** Romy**, espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia.

**EstrellaBlanc**a se que si, es tarea difícil y tal vez me quieran matar después! xD

**Rogue85**, si! Ya llegaron los Kou a la Tierra, lo que viene… es sorpresa… :DD

**PaulaLunatica **Gracias por el apoyo capítulo a capítulo! Sabes que te mega adoro!3'

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Briita'**


	4. III- Revelaciones

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, usados sin ningún fin de lucro. Solo para diversión propia y de la comunidad Pro SEUS.**

* * *

**-Te Pertenezco-**

**Capítulo3**

**-Revelaciones-**

— Creo que debería dejar de verte — dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡No, por favor! Rei, tú eres lo único que me da fuerzas para soportar todo esto — Le suplicó Darien.

— Pero es que, ¡Entiéndeme! Esto me está destrozando a mí, saber que te casas con mi mejor amiga; no podría soportar verlos juntos ese día, y yo hipócritamente felicitándola, cuando lo que más desearía es estar en su lugar — Dijo Rei entre llanto, mientras se levantaba desnuda de la cama que minutos antes fue testigo de su amor y pasión prohibida.

— _Perdóname Rei —_ Suplicaba en su mente —, _perdón por enamorarme de ti, por entregarte mi corazón aun sabiendo que mi futuro está atado con alguien más. ¡Si tan solo pudiera cambiar quien soy! _— pensó con rabia —,_ pero no puedo, soy el Príncipe Endymion y mi lugar está al lado de Serena… mejor dicho Serenity, tal vez de la Princesa si me enamorare, esa mujer que me transmite tanta paz cuando la veo, esa mujer que es todo lo contrario a Serena Tsukino—_ Hundió su cabeza en la almohada para ahogar esas dos lágrimas frías que se le escapaban de sus pupilas celestes.

Rei salió del baño ya vestida, y se acercó a la cama, sentándose a un costado de Darien que aún estaba acostado; le besó la frente — ¿Qué pasaría si Serena se entera de lo nuestro? No soportaría perder a mi mejor amiga — suspiró, mientras sus ojos melancólicos miraban fijamente los ojos suplicantes de Darien —. Pero me muero sin ti, es que Darien te amo… — y se soltó a llorar.

Él tomo el delicado rostro de ella entre sus manos, y lo acercó al suyo, para unirse en un beso tierno y doloroso a la vez.

S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S

— Mina, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —Preguntó Serena titubeante —. Aprovechando que aún no llegan las chicas.

— ¡Claro Sere! Dime ¿Qué pasa? — Le contestó la protectora de Venus con su ya conocida sonrisa despreocupada.

— ¡Oh, Mina! Tú eres la persona en la que más confió – Su tono de voz era un poco alterado y nervioso. Mina le puso una mano en el hombro símbolo de confianza y apoyo —; ¿Qué harías si estuvieras en mi lugar? – Preguntó sorprendiendo a Mina, no sabía a donde quería llegar.

— ¡Pues sería la chica más feliz y afortunada del mundo! ¡Sería un sueño hecho realidad! — Dijo la rubia del peinado de media cola un una expresión de fascinación en su rostro —. ¡Que fuera yo la Princesa de la Luna! Y futura reina de Tokio de Cristal — con ojos soñadores —. Tener un prometido guapísimo, elegante, que me adora —su narración empezó a bajar de intensidad y su rostro se iba poniendo serio —. Pero tú no estás segura — suspiró —. Creo que todo esto para ti es una pesadilla ¿Verdad Sere?

Serena no pudo más, abrazó a su amiga y se puso a llorar.

— Es que… ¡estoy tan confundida! Yo estaba segura que lo amaba, me enamoré desde la primera vez que lo vi… siempre mi héroe… ¡Mi Tuxedo Mask! — Ojos melancolicos —. Cuando supe que era Darien, me puse tan feliz… no era sólo un sueño, en verdad existía y siempre estuvo tan cerca de mi ¡Digo! Al principio no nos llevábamos tan bien, pero al saber que él era Tuxedo Mask y que recuperó sus recuerdos, que supimos que eran los futuros gobernantes de la Tierra… Después al ver tan sólido nuestro amor en Rini, todo me parecía tan hermoso, tan perfecto… pero… — Hizo una pausa para que pasará el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta.

— Pero apareció a Seiya Kou — completó Mina. Serena asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se cristalizaron de nuevo.

—Sere, yo te aclararé tus dudas… — dijo seria Mina —. Lo que pasa es que tú nunca has amado a Darien — Serena se le quedó viendo extrañada y algo molesta — ¡Vamos! No me veas así… te explico… — suspiro profundo —. Tú te ilusionaste con Tuxedo Mask. Que como lo dijiste siempre te salvaba, te sentiste protegida y por eso tu cabecita empezó a idealizar a ese caballero. Pero la verdad es que con Darien nunca te llevaste bien. Al contrario, no lo soportabas, siempre te molestó y se burlaba de ti pero al saber que él era tu amado Tuxedo Mask, le pusiste una personalidad que no es la de él, sino la que tú idealizaste, esperando algún día llegará a ser lo que tú siempre soñaste. Y te aferraste a ese pasado donde ambos se amaban, queriendo repetirlo, porque con la llegada de Rini, está más que confirmado que en el futuro será igual. Así que por el destino que tienes e idealizando a un Darien que no es, creíste estar enamorada pero — sonrió tiernamente —, cuando llegó Seiya tu corazón despertó, porque él te fue enamorando poco a poco y tú conociste lo que en realidad es el amor. No hay que ser muy inteligente para ver las cosas como son.

— En realidad yo esperaba de Darien mucho más, pensé que al casarnos y ya convertido en el Rey Endymion se volvería más tierno, más cariñoso, más sensible… — suspiró desilusionada Serena —, pero tienes razón, Darien es así y no cambiará, ni siendo Tuxedo Mask, ni el Rey Endymion porque simplemente así es él… — pensó un momento y añadió —, pero sólo conmigo… con Rini siempre fue muy amoroso, con Ami es muy comprensivo y con Rei… a ella la trata de una forma muy especial.

Mina se puso blanca como papel, desvió la mirada, ella sabía bien porque a Rei la trataba así, a decir verdad, todas lo sabían, pero ninguna se atrevía a contárselo.

—Perdón amiga por lo que te voy a decir, pero yo pienso que así como tú no amas a Darien, él tampoco te ama a ti.

Si, Darien no la amaba, pero eso no era todo, de quién estaba perdidamente enamorado era de Rei, una de las guardianas de la Princesa, ella que le juro lealtad y amor. Pero eso le correspondía decírselo a ellos mismos, Mina ya había cumplido con hacerle saber que Darien no la amaba, lo demás no era ya asunto suyo.

Serena volvió a abrazar a su amiga — ¿Qué debo hacer Mina?

— Encuentra tu felicidad interior, sabemos que no puedes cambiar el futuro, pero trata de ser feliz con los recuerdo; cásate con Darien y formen Tokio de Cristal, pero no lo veas como una obligación, abre tu corazón con él, y véanse como amigos, para que así prevalezca la paz y la armonía en la Tierra — le dijo compasivamente —. Amiga, que más daría yo porque fueras realmente feliz.

Las dos chicas lloraron largo rato, Mina quería mucho a Serena y además compartía el dolor de tener al amor de su vida lejos. El timbre las interrumpió, era Ami que estaba en la puerta.

S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S

—Mamá Setsuna, ya quiero verlas — decía una pequeña de cabello negro y lacio que iba en el asiento del copiloto de un automóvil rojo.

—Lástima que no sea una visita social Hotaru — los ojos rubíes de esta chica de larga cabellera verde, denotaban preocupación—. Espero que las encontremos.

S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S

Se oyó que alguien llamo a la puerta, Lita sale apresurada de la cocina a abrir.

—Pero, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — Dijo con gran sorpresa,

—Pasamos a casa de mi Bombón, pero nadie atendió – Dijo un joven de sonrisa seductora y mirada celeste.

—Seiya… — la cara de la chica con expresión de gran sorpresa.

—Y como vives cerca, decidimos venir a visitarte — Añadió Taiki en tono de amabilidad forzada.

—Pasen… —contestó Lita que aún no se recuperaba de la emoción.

— ¿Dónde está? ¡Dime! Necesito verla — Preguntó suplicante Seiya.

— Está en casa de Mina — Dijo la guerrera de Júpiter. Yaten se puso nervioso al escuchar ese nombre —, de hecho solo estoy terminando de preparar unas galletas y voy para allá.

— ¿Ya no se reúnen en el Templo Hikawa? — interrogó Taiki.

— Si, pero la casa de Mina queda más cerca del centro comercial, y como acompañaremos a Sere a probarse su vestido de… — Se quedó súbitamente callada, sabía que esas palabras lastimarían a Seiya, que al instante cambio su semblante.

— Novia… —completó la frase Seiya desilusionado. Lita siguió en silencio, eso bastó para afirmar.

— Creo que esto es un error, mejor regresemos — Dijo molesto Yaten, sintió tristeza por su hermano.

— ¡No! — Contestó Seiya —. Quiero verla, ¡Necesito verla! ¿Qué no lo entienden? — dos lágrimas atravesaban sus mejillas —. Aunque sea una vez más.

Yaten y Taiki tuvieron que contener la rabia y el dolor que les producía ver a su hermano sufrir, sentía impotencia al no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. La chica se dirigió en silencio a la cocina, envolvió las galletas que estaban sobre la mesa, salió y camino hacia la puerta, los chicos la siguieron.

—_Bombón, te volveré a ver_ — Y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Seiya.

S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S*S&&S

En la casa Aino sonó el timbre…

— ¡Yo abro! — Sale corriendo Serena.

Al abrir la puerta la rubia de las coletas se sorprende y sonríe, lanzándose a los brazos de quien está al otro lado de la puerta — ¡Que alegría me da volver a verte! — dijo sin poder contener la felicidad.

—Hola cabeza de bombón — Una voz varonil acompañada de una sonrisa seductora le contestaron el gesto.

— ¡Princesa! ¿Qué pensaría el Príncipe Endymion si ve estas muestras de cariño? — interrumpío la escena una tercera persona que se aproximaba, seguida por otras dos personas más.

—Pues… — Serena sonrojada y alejándose un poco —. ¡Pensaría que le tengo mucho cariño a Haruka! – sonriendo y volviendo a abrazar a la rubia vestida con ropa varonil.

—Michiru, ¡Por favor preciosa no te pongas celosa! – Dijo Haruka con mirada picara —. Además mi Gatita ya está comprometida – Añadió riendo.

—Yo creo que deberías dejar de decirle así a nuestra Princesa Haruka, recuerda que pronto se convertirá en la Neo Reina Serena – reprendió la más pequeña de ellas.

—Hotaru tiene razón Ruka — intervino Setsuna.

—Pero ¡Pasen chicas! ¡No saben qué gusto me da verlas! – Dijo sonriente y aun con las mejillas rojas la Princesa de la Luna.

Las Outers se adentraron a la casa en silencio, parecía que a Serena se le olvidó que cada que aparecían era porque algo andaba mal.

— ¡Mina! ¡Ami! ¡Miren quienes vinieron a visitarnos! — Gritaba contenta Serena, mientras conducía a las chicas a la estancia.

La última en entrar fue Haruka, que la querer cerrar la puerta, sintió que alguien la detuvo, enseguida volteo en guardia, su expresión era de sorpresa y enojo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No eres bien recibido! – Dijo con voz alta y groseramente, lo que hizo que todas voltearan hacía la puerta.

— ¡No me hables tú! No viene a verte a ti, Yo vine a visitar – decía mientras atravesaba la puerta – a mi Bombón – y se quedó paralizado al verla, ahí estaba ella, se veían increíblemente hermosa, llevaba puesta una falda tableada blanca diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla, con una blusa tipo polo color rosa de palo a juego con sus tenis, que la hacían lucir sencilla, fresca y jovial, su rostro natural con esa bella sonrisa que él recordaba todos los días.

Serena sintió que su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, no contuvo la alegría que le daba volver a ver a ese chico que se apoderaba de su pensamiento a todas horas y al cual extrañaba desde el día que regresó a su planeta; y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a abrazarlo.

—Seiya…

— ¡Bombón! – sus ojos se cristalizaron

—Pensé que no te volvería a ver — dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos — ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Seiya no dijo nada, solo la abrazó fuertemente como no queriendo soltarla nunca más. Así abrazados en silencio verbal se quedaron, pero hacían falta palabras, ese abrazó, ese calor, sus corazones hablan por sí solos.

Yaten y Taiki aún estaban en el umbral de la puerta; Mina y Ami no lo podían creer, ellos estaban ahí nuevamente. Yaten miraba fijamente a Mina, lo que hizo que se sonrojará, él no pensaba desperdiciar esta oportunidad — _mi oportunidad _– y pícaramente le guiñó el ojo, Mina sintió como el color le subió al rostro; Taiki al ver tan divertida escena soltó a reírse, pero sintió una mirada, al voltear se encontró con las pupilas azules de Ami, lo que le hizo sonrojarse, la chica le sonrió y él le respondió con sus mejillas rojas.

— ¡Princesa! – Dijo Michiru que parecía ser la encargada este día de interrumpir los momentos de reencuentro.

— ¡Te prohíbo que te acerques a Cabeza de Bombón! – Dijo Haruka furiosa mientras separaba de un jalón de brazo a Serena del menor de los Kou.

— ¡Cálmate! Tú no vas a prohibirle nada a mi hermano – Dijo Yaten, Taiki tomó la muñeca del peliplateado para que éste se tranquilice.

—Tranquilos chicos – Intentó bajar la tensión Luna.

—Perdón Luna, el viaje fue largo y no descansamos bien — contestó el ojiverde tiernamente a la gatita negra, lo que hizo que Artemis se pusiera celoso.

—Solo venimos a visitarlas para darles la gran noticia de que el grupo Three Lights regresa, en la mañana hable con el manager y dice que podemos empezar con una gira por todo el continente —dijo sonriente el mayor de los hermanos —. Así que se podría decir que es una visita-despedida, teníamos muchas ganas de verlas antes de partir – comentó sonrojado Taiki.

—Y creo que Yaten y Taiki tienen algo que decirle a ciertas señoritas hermosas que se encuentran aquí – añadió divertido Seiya mientras que sus hermanos estaban rojos como tomates.

— ¿Entonces no se quedaran? — preguntó triste Lita.

—No, solo pasamos a saludarlas, mañana mismo partimos, pero nos volveremos a ver dentro de diez meses que termine la gira — contestó resignado Taiki.

—Pero, ¿Les gustaría pasar toda la tarde con nosotros? — Propuso Seiya con su hermosa sonrisa, que hacía enfurecer a Haruka. Las chicas sonrieron.

—Princesa perdón por interrumpir, hemos venido a hablar con usted – dijo fríamente Setsuna –. Es sobre el futuro.

—Pero es algo privado y muy delicado – Dijo Haruka con ojos fulminantes hacia los hermanos Kou.

— ¡Ok, ok! Ya entendimos – dijo sonriendo Seiya –. Bombón las vemos en una hora en el Centro Comercial – Todas asintieron con la cabeza. Al abrir la puerta para retirarse encontraron a Rei quien se disponía a tocar el timbre.

— ¡¿Ustedes aquí?!– dijo sorprendida

—Hola Hino, ya vamos de salida, pero en un rato nos vemos – Contestó sonriente Seiya –. Creo que tienen una junta urgente – añadió en tono burlón señalando a las Outers. Rei sonrío divertida y entro.

—Perdón por la tardanza, tenía pendientes en el templo – dijo nerviosa disculpándose.

—Sí, claro… — contestó irónicamente la chica de cabellera aguamarina mientras la veía fríamente.

—Bueno ya dinos ¿Qué pasa Setsuna? – Pregunto preocupada Serena.

— En realidad solo queríamos saber cómo van los preparativos para la boda –mintió Haruka –. Pero quería que se fueran los Kou, ¡No soporto estar en la misma habitación con ellos! – dijo con enfado.

—Cuéntame querida, ¿Ya tienes el vestido? – Interrogó Michiru a la futura señora Chiba mientras la llevaba a la cocina –. Acompáñame por un poco de agua y me cuentas todo.

Esperaron unos minutos a que las dos chicas salieran de la habitación. El semblante de las Outers era duro.

Haruka tomo la palabra— Bien, venimos aquí para acomodar las cosas que está haciendo mal el Príncipe…

—Sabemos que está saliendo con otra mujer – Dijo algo furiosa Hotaru fijando sus pupilas violetas instintivamente ¡Quizás! en la sacerdotisa.

Rei empalideció — N_o es posible, las Outers ya lo saben, perdóname Serena, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Yo empecé a amarlo antes que tú, él era mi novio, al saber quién era realmente no tuve otra opción que alejarme y guardar todo este amor que me lastimaba cada que los veía juntos, ya me había resignado pero, ¿por qué Darien tuvo que estar ese día? ¿Por qué él?_– Se preguntaba.

***INICIO FLASH BACK***

— _¿Te encuentras bien? – Dijo Darien cubriendo con un paraguas negro a aquella chica que se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque, bajo la fuerte lluvia, ella parecía no sentir, sus ojos ya los tenía hinchados de tanto llorar y su mirada perdida._

—_No… — Dijo en un hilo de voz y negando con la cabeza, mientras levantaba la vista para ver quién era el dueño de esa voz –. Es Nicholas – dijo entre sollozos –. Partirá mañana, regresará a su casa, a… a casarse – y la chica rompió en llanto –. Nunca me dijo que ya estaba comprometido – añadió cuando pudo hablar._

_Darien no sabía que decir, ¿Cómo actuar ante esa situación? Se sentó a lado de Rei con un brazo le rodeo los hombros y la atrajo hacía él, ella se recargo en su pecho, seguía llorando._

—_Soy una tonta, siempre me enamoró de quien no debo – se reprochó apretando los puños – ¡Tengo una extraña atracción por los hombres comprometidos, lo sepan ellos o no! _

_Esa declaración hizo que el corazón de Darien palpitara más rápido, cosa que Rei pudo notar ya que se encontraba refugiada en su pecho, ella levanto su cara y Darien solo dijo – Rei yo… — poco a poco se fueron acercando sus labios, su respiración cálida podía sentir el uno del otro, hasta que se fundieron en un beso, era inevitable, ambos sentían lo mismo, se olvidaron por un segundo del mundo, solo eran ellos dos, hasta que la imagen de la Princesa Serenity apareció en la mente de Darien, quién se despegó súbitamente – Serena… — susurró._

—_Perdona mi atrevimiento — dijo la chica triste por el nombre que se le escapó de los labios a él —: no debí, eres el novio de mi amiga – añadió mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

—_Rei… solo quiero que sepas que el beso fue sincero— tomó aire –, ¡No sé qué demonios pasa entre mi corazón, mi mente y mi destino! Simplemente no tienen las mismas metas para mí – dijo confundido._

_Ella lo miraba extrañada, las palabras de Darien eran confusas, o al menos a ella si lograban confundirla._

_Darien tomo sus manos entre las de él — Mi destino ya lo conoces, es casarme con Serena y convertirme en el Rey Endymion – dijo con tristeza –, mi mente aún no asimila nada, solo se bloqueó para no hacer preguntas, para no cuestionar lo que me corresponde hacer, pero mi corazón – hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba más a la chica –, mi corazón te pertenece desde hace mucho tiempo, tú te adueñaste de todos mis sentimientos, pero tuve que callar cuando recuperé mi memoria, ese pasado que ahora mismo quisiera olvidar, para no cumplir con mi futuro, olvidar que me tengo que casar con alguien que no amo y poder estar a tu lado… — Rei lo besó nuevamente._

***FIN FLASH BACK***

— ¿Rei? – El escuchar su nombre en la voz de Setsuna la hizo regresar al momento — ¿Te pasa algo?

— _¿_Perdón?– Pregunto distraída y nerviosa.

—Que si tienes algo que decir — más que cuestionar, el tono de Haruka parecía enjuiciar a la guardiana de Marte.

—N-no… — Titubeo tratando de contener los nervios, sabía que ellas no dudarían en contárselo a Serena, no tenía un lazo de amistad como con Lita, Mina y Ami, ellas eran leales a la Princesa sin importar lo que pasara y a quien lastimaran.

—Pues estaremos vigilando a Chiba, para averiguar más, les pedimos que nos ayudan y en dado caso que tengan información nos avisen, recuerden que tenemos que resguardar la paz del planeta y el futuro Tokio de Crystal – Concluyó la rubia cenizo casi al mismo tiempo que ya entraban en la habitación Serena y Michiru.

—Ruka, ¡¿Creerás que Serena te quiere de dama de honor?! – Dijo bromeando Michiru —. ¡Tendrás que usar vestido cariño! – sonrió pícaramente.

—No lo digas ni de broma – contestó con enfado y sonrojo. Todas rieron.

—Princesa, nosotros nos retiramos – Setsuna se despidió y las tres chicas la imitaron.

—Las acompaño chicas – Mina se levantó para dirigirlas a la puerta principal de la casa.

— ¡Qué raro, dijeron que tenían algo importante que decir, pero siento que no dijeron nada! – se encogió de hombros la rubia de odangos algo confusa.

— ¡No importa Sere! Mejor salgamos que ya nos deben estar esperando los chicos guapos de Three Lights – Dijo emocionada Mina. Todas tomaron sus bolsos y salieron a prisa.

El corazón de Serena bombeaba a toda prisa, por fin estaba de regreso, por fin pudo abrazarlo de nuevo, y estaba dispuesta a pasar todo el tiempo posible con él, sabía que podría ser la última vez que lo viera así, sin ataduras, no dudaría en abrazarlo de nuevo, pasearía con él entre bromas y risas, y ¿por qué no? caminarían tomados de la mano. Sería una tarde en la que no le importaría nada solo él… — _Seiya…_

* * *

**Hola! Ü**

Pues aquí otro capítulo más, espero les haya gustado, ahora sí! Esta más largo! xDD Gracias por sus reviews!

**PaulaLunatica**. Te adoro más. Gracias por el tiempo, y lo aprendido de ti Beta querida! *-* ya viste que Rei tenía algo más oculto! /u\

**EstrellaBlanca**. No, no son maldades las que hago… solo pondré a sufrir un poco a ciertos personajes! xD nada grave. Y mil gracias.

**Tatily**. Ya están de regreso los Kou! *-*

**Benny**. Amor! Te amo! Mil gracias por todo, el apoyo, el interés, sé que no te gusta Sailor Moon, más sin en cambio estás leyendo capitulo a capitulo este fic! Te amo hermoso!

**Lili**. Gracias por leerme, espero te siga gustando.

**Romy**. Te adoro! *-* Muchas gracias por leerme! :33 eres Genialosa!

**rogue85**. Entendamos un poco a Luna y Artemis no debe ser fácil ser gatos guias jeje. Oh! Rei no es tan buena amiga! o si?

**princessnerak**. Espero te siga gustando la historia! :3

**WiOvIx**. Muchas gracias por leerlo! :3

**Natsuki25**. Todo va cambiando, espero siga gustándote y si! Este esta un poco más largo xD

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap. Ü

**Briita'**


End file.
